


The First Time

by Niq3



Category: Green Lantern - Fandom, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Halbarry - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niq3/pseuds/Niq3
Summary: Hal, at Barry's insistence, decided to give himself up for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my official language

\- Hal, please. Barry was practically begging. - Just this once.

"Barry, I already said no. The dark man rebuffed.

 The reason for the discussion? Simple, Barry Allen and Hal Jordan were celebrating 7 months of dating, and since they started making love, the greatest has always been the asset, Barry wanted at least this time on such a special night to be different.

"Why not?" The blonde insisted again.

\- I .. I .. - The brownish one blushed and looked away - You know, I ... I'm afraid.

\- Afraid that Hal? The sprinter gave a small laugh. "We've faced so many enemies, and I'm pretty sure someone's one of the greatest defenders in the galaxy is afraid of something so futile."

"I'm afraid it might hurt." The lantern looked into Barry's eyes. "I've never done that in my life, well at least not as passive.

The blonde approached Hal, who was propped up on the wall, and hugged him, he felt kinda bad because he had kind of mocked Hal's fear.

\- My cookie, I would never hurt you. He held her boyfriend's face in both hands. - Do you trust me ?

Jordan stared into Barry's eyes, if he always gave himself up, because Hal could not do the same? He gathered all the courage that made him a Green Lantern.

\- Yes I trust you. She wrapped her arms around the blond's neck and kissed him passionately. Hal felt Barry's arms tightening around her waist.

\- You will not regret. He smiled mischievously. "And just to warn you, I'm pretty quick, if you understand me." He laid a kiss on the cheek of his beloved. "Have they told you that it's possible to reach the sky in bed?" The blond man grinned.

  Barthotomew would eventually accomplish what he had dreamed would possess Hal, would make it his own. He grabbed the brunette in the "bride-style," and led him into the bedroom, and carefully placed Hal in the bed as he took off his shoes like his socks, both shorts and T-shirts, and Barry climbed over his beloved body.

 "Hal, are you sure?" "Barry wanted to do that a lot, but he had to be sure the other would not regret it. - Absolute? She asked again after receiving a positive nod.

\- Yes, Mr. Allen, I trust you, Today my body will be yours. He smiled.

Flash found that statement so beautiful that it could not contain itself and kissed the Brownish in a lascivious and enthralling way. Hal put his arms around Barry's back as he smoothed her thighs with possevity. The blonde lowered her mouth to her boyfriend's neck, which when he felt the tongue of his beloved on his neck can not help but moan. Barry gave him light bites and blew, causing a delicious sensation that in response Hal gave a slight smile.

The sprinter lowered his hands to the hem of his boyfriend's shirt and pulled her up, where it was necessary for the other to raise his arms. Barry smoothed Hal's breastplate, no matter how many times they made love, he always charmed with his mate. He lowered his lips to the left nipple of the body beneath him, circled it with his tongue and sucked it until it was hard and red, gave the same treatment in the right.

He lowered his hand to Hal's zipper, who looked at him nodding positively as if he already knew what he was going to ask. He lowered the zipper and shorts of the body beneath him, and left him only with the Red Box, can not contain in biting the lips.

\- Bartholomew you bastard. Hal chuckled. "You look like you're eating me with your eyes."

And in fact Barry was eating him with his eyes.

"Something against Mr. Harold?"

"Of course not, just go on, who knows you do not become active almost every day?" The dark-haired man winked.

 He decided to continue, because if he stopped now it would be too late to go back. He reached for his mouth in the Maroon's underwear, who was already excited that Barry would suck him, but his partner just lowered his underwear with his teeth. He looked puzzled.

\- Love Please. She whined.

"Please, what is Mr. Jordan?" He looked at him defiantly.

Hal sighed.

\- Blow me. He whispered.

"Sorry, I did not. "Yes, Barry wanted to see Hal pleading for pleasure.

\- Blow me. - He said with closed eyes.

Flash did not wait another request, put his mouth on the glans of his boyfriend's limb, and went down to the base, making a pleasurable suction, Hal sighed, What the fuck, Flash made one of the best gaps he'd ever experienced. He stroked Barry's hair as he felt his orgasm approaching the blond as he realized, stopped what he was doing. And in return he received a confused look.

\- Why did you stop?

"I do not want you to still enjoy my love. He slapped Hal as he rose from the bed.

He began to make a Strep Teese, for his beloved, who only watched him with his lips being bitten. After removing all his clothes, he lowered his briefs sensually looking into Brownish's eyes, tossed his underwear in the direction of which he took it and hugged it.

\- Love ready? The sprinter asked.

"Yes, but Barry." Hal interrupted himself.

\- Say it.

"I wanted to give you pleasure, too." He looked into the blonde's eyes.

"Hal, just because you're doing it is already the maximum pleasure, you can not imagine how many times I had to masturbate imagining you moaning my name while I penetrated you. She smiled yellow.

"But then ..." He was interrupted by two fingers that were placed in his mouth.

\- Shh, let's enjoy the moment.

Hal was enjoying it very much, Barry was being very affectionate with him, he smiled internally, he would remember to reward him for it someday. When Flash noticed that his fingers were very wet he removed them from his boyfriend's mouth. He leaned over Hal, who shivered slightly.

"Love, it will hurt, bite my shoulder to relieve. She said confidently.

"I've faced worse pain than this Barry, I would not be a member of the troupe of green lanterns.

\- Then it's fine.

Flash stuck a finger into Hal's entrance, which felt discomfort, but soon felt a pleasure and let out a moan. Flash removed his finger and this time he stuck his fingers in, then came the discomfort, but soon the pleasure settled, the strange thing was that it hardly hurt then, the Brownish looked and saw that Barry was his super speed in the fingers.

"So that's why." She looked seriously at the blonde.

\- What is that, my love? He smiled yellow.

\- Forget it .. hmmm .. Barry? Hal got tired of this joke.

\- What happened dear ? She asked sweetly.

"You know, I'm crazy to feel so strong and fast inside me, if you understand me.

Flash looked static, never saw Hal being so naughty so better do this more often.

Barry grabbed his cock and positioned himself at the entrance to the Green Lantern.

"Hal, this is going to hurt a lot, but it soon goes away." He kissed the forehead beneath her.

And then penetrated the glen of his penis at the entrance of her boyfriend who groaned painfully and bit strongly the shoulder of Barry, who also groaned sore Surely tomorrow will be purple, penetrated a little more and this time nails have painfully scratched his back, but already there At last, and then entered the rest, and heard Hal shriek, looked at him and saw Tears come out of his eyes and then dried them gently, and kissed him while waiting for him to get used.

                                                 After 10 minutes

"Barry," he whispered. - Can go.- Tem certeza, olh.. - Foi interrompido.

Hal segurou o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

\- Absoluta, eu confio em você, eu te amo - E o beijou.

Barry começou a estoca-lo lentamente enquanto trocava um beijo lascivo e feroz, com o namorado, Hal largou os lábios do loiro após uma estocada firme que havia recebido. Pronto, Flash havia achado a próstata do Green Lantern. Levantou uma das pernas do namorado e começou usar a super-velocidade. Cama rangia. Gemidos eram ouvidos. Declarações eram feitas. Hal nem precisou ser masturbado com a pressão que Barry estava fazendo em seu quadril foi demais. Abraçou o namorado enquanto sentia seu orgasmo fluir. Flash ao ver que o namorado havia gozado aumentou a velocidade e então finalmente chegou ao ápice dentro do Acastanhado. Soltou todo o seu peso em cima do corpo do namorado.

Estavam ambos recuperando a respiração

\- Barry - chamou o namorado - Seu gordo você está muito pesado.

\- Humph, e você não é nada leve Sr. Jordan - sorriu - o que você achou da sua primeira vez ? - perguntou enquanto se retirava de dentro de Hal e deitava ao seu lado onde o de olhos verdes se aconchegou em cima de seu peito.

\- Foi ótima, poderíamos repetir isso de novo quem sabe - Hal sorriu abertamente.

\- Essa noite foi ..

\- Uma noite Inesquecível - Ambos disseram juntos e deram um beijo leve.

Barry os cobriu enquanto abraçava seu querido amor Hal Jordan, foi apenas uma questão de tempo para o Green Lantern cair no sono, ao observa-lo viu que não poderia perde-lo, pois nem se corresse o mais possível iria alcança-lo.

Não o perderia faria o possível para evitar que isso acontecesse, logo sentiu o sono chegando deu um beijo na testa do anjo adormecido e sussurrou Eu te amo, Também de amo, foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes que o sono lhe consumisse.


End file.
